


The Luck of a Potter

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What happens if Ginny doesn’t break up with Dean? What happens if Harry  looks around a little more carefully...





	The Luck of a Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I love the canon pairings, really I do. But I don’t think Harry/Parvati gets enough attention. It deserves it, guys... Oh, yeah, and this my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle with reviews.  


* * *

Harry Potter was frustrated. There was simply no way around it. He could have screamed, and that would have been a lot more like Ginny. He wondered if he really did spend too much time at the Burrow. “ ** _And spend all your holidays with the Dursleys?_** ” He didn’t care, he was losing track of his thoughts.

Basically, he was feeling lonely. Last year he had been almost completely isolated, a freak. He had hoped for some way to recover this year. But no. His best friends had been fighting incessantly for first weeks, then had somehow discovered each other and were now inseparable. It sickened Harry, and he was ashamed, but that didn’t stop the emotion. Hermione was sitting in Ron’s lap like she had always berated Lavender for doing, and giggling in a most un-Hermione-ish way while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

He had expected to be able to fall back on Neville or Ginny, but lo and behold, both had found love. It seemed Neville’s new confidence since the Ministry incident had earned him Hannah Abbott, and he was taking full advantage of the situation. They had to be warned repeatedly about when the reformed D.A. was going to use the Room of Requirement. Ginny, of course, had gone off with Dean bloody Thomas, which left who?

Oh yes, Lavender and Seamus. Funny how these things happen, isn’t it? Because Lavender, slut that she is, had reeled Finnegan in about two days after Ron’s unceremonial Hospital Wing dumping, and now there was no-one in the entire year or Weasley family left. Who else was left who would want to hang out with him?

Colin Creevey. He shuddered, spilling some ink over his Potions assignment. At least they had Slughorn now. He wasn’t the best person Harry had ever met, but was a superior teacher and character to Snape any day. But now they had Snape for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry smirked. The D.A. had suddenly become the most popular club in school.

Then he looked up. He _had_ forgotten someone. But she hated him. He’d been stubborn for one day in his life, and it had ruined a friendship. Well, he wasn’t entirely sure if there had been a friendship to start with. Hermione told him that she fancied him, and she certainly did seem to start giggling or greet him randomly whenever he passed. He wondered. Did he dare try and rebuild that?

*******************************

Parvati Patil slumped in her chair. Why was Lavender so shallow? She wondered for the billionth time why Lavender Brown was her best friend, and reminded herself that she was the only one who was friendly enough. She had wished... But it didn’t matter. Not anymore. She glared down at her parchment. Defence Against the Dark Arts. Why couldn’t they have had Professor Lupin back? Not many non-Slytherins actually gave a damn if he was a lycanthrope, and he was the best teacher ever!

She knew there were two people in the common room who knew this subject like the backs of their hands. Hermione Granger. She, of course, was studying hard, as always - the depths of Ronald Weasley’s mouth. Harry Potter. She sighed heavily. That was ground she didn’t want to tread on. Had not, in fact, for two years. It was time to reacquaint with the Boy Who Lived.

*******************************

Harry gazed at Parvati, wondering exactly why he had been such an idiot at that Ball. “ ** _Oh yeah, Cho – duh!_** ” But he really didn’t know what he had seen in the bloody hosepipe. She was pretty, sure, but so are half the girls at Hogwarts. He’d only met about three witches he considered, beautiful.

Parvati looked at him, and he flushed slightly, snapping his eyes back down to his essay. Potions was easy enough nowadays. When you didn’t have the looming threat of Snape, and had the Half-Blood Prince to get you back into the subject, it was a piece of cake. Maybe Slughorn was right. Maybe he did inherit some of his mother’s talent.

He glanced up again, and she was walking straight for him. This was going to be difficult. What should he say? He ended up just trying not to stare. It was easy enough with Hermione and Ginny. They were taken and had been good friends for long enough. But...

*******************************

She saw the heat rise on his cheeks and felt a warm contentment. So maybe he didn’t actually dislike her. She hurriedly gathered his belongings and walked over as fast as she could without seeming hurried. If Lavender was around, she’d be glad for the gossip, even on her own friend. She could be such a bitch, sometimes...

She finally reached him, “Um, hello Harry, I was wondering if you could help me with Defence?”

He looked into her eyes, and she knew she was going to turn into a puddle of goo on the Common Room floor. It was far too hot in here! “Do you mean like, the D.A.?” And his voice! Why’d she never noticed before! “ ** _Because you don’t hang out with him!_** ”

“No, I mean the essay _Snape_ set us,” she said with distaste. Everyone hated Snape, but why did he have to so nasty to the vulnerable? Neville and Harry were always going to find adjusting most difficult, and he’d picked on them from the start.

To her surprise, he grinned, “Why don’t you use my dad’s name for him? Snivellus. You know about the Marauders, right?”

“Yeah,” she was grinning too. How was she in a normal conversation with Harry Potter? “That was your dad, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, wasn’t it?” His face hardened slightly at the sound of the traitor’s name. “Well, are you going to let me stand here till dinner?”

“Oh, right, no, sorry! Uh,” he scrambled to clear the table. The part of the table next to him! She wasn’t going to be able to cope!

“Thanks, Harry,” she said, sliding into the chair next to his. Her brain started fizzling, and her leg started to feel weird. It got sort of, warm and tingly. She shuffled in closer to Harry, and she saw a small smile cross his face, then a frown.

“Look, Parvati,” he looked into her eyes again. Oh, he could ask her to duel Snivellus and she’d agree! “I just wanted to say. I’m really sorry about the Yule Ball. I was a terrible dance partner, and I abandoned you, and, you deserved better.”

She didn’t say anything. Her eyes had glazed over, and she just kept staring into his own. He began to feel a little self-conscious.

“Er, is there something wrong, Parvati?” he asked, desperately wishing her to wake. She did, jerking back into reality. He released the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Oh, no, no. So, um, yes, the essay, the essay.”

They worked on in silence, with Harry occasionally pointing mistakes out to her. This was going to be the last chance. She gathered her Gryffindor courage, and as soon as they’d finished, turned to him. Those bloody green eyes!

“Uh, Harry, could I sit with you next Defence class?” he smiled, and she felt the heat rise on her cheeks. “ ** _Oh god, it must have been awful for him trying to ask someone to the Yule Ball – we all kept giggling. Oh, poor Harry,_** ” she began wrestling with herself inside her head, and barely registered his response.

“Sure thing, Parvati,” he grinned, and Parvati lost her battle. The heat rose further, and she averted her eyes.

*******************************

The next thirty-eight hours were hell for Parvati Patil. She couldn’t look Harry in the eye. She was terrified that Lavender would suss it out and make her a laughing stock. Or that Harry would forget. Or he wouldn’t be interested in her because she had the image of a shallow gossip from hanging around with Lavender so much. He’d asked her to the Ball, though, hadn’t he? As a second choice, but he’d found out he didn’t really like his first choice much to begin with. So did that mean she was in with a chance?

It was pathetic, she knew, but this could be a turning point for her. She’d never had a boyfriend longer than a week before, and Harry wasn’t the sort to dump a girl after the first kiss. He was too tender, too loving. Even if he didn’t like her, he would let her down softly. “ ** _You aren’t even dating him, yet!_** ” Yet. She liked the sound of that.

*******************************

Harry had so many butterflies he actually considered going to Hermione for advice. This was too good to be true. He’d actually managed to get her to forgive him? He could not believe his luck. Oh, if Snape tried it on either of them there would be hell to pay! He smiled contentedly into his pillow. Out of the emptiness, he’d found another island. It was fantastic! He punched the air for the fourth time that night, waiting for tomorrow.

*******************************

Harry decided that he’d waited long enough. At breakfast, he dropped into a seat next to Parvati, and he grinned when she gasped and spilt pumpkin juice all over herself.

“Merlin!”

“Let me help you with that,” he said, using his wand to siphon it of her and her clothes, sweeping up to her chin and just holding his wand there. He waited for her to raise her eyes to him, then replaced his wand with his finger, gently taking the rest off her skin. He got another gasp. He turned towards Ron and Hermione, and sucked it off his finger.

Ron looked confused – nothing new there. Hermione was smirking. She evidently knew what he was doing. It might have been his first time, but he somehow knew what to do. It was like how he knew how to be comfortable around Ginny, or knew where to put his eyes when Hermione locked with Ron. It was too easy. He glanced sideways at her, and she was gazing at him with her mouth slightly open. He started smirking a little too, but was careful to lift his mouth on the opposite side.

*******************************

“ ** _Oh. My. Gods!_** ” she watched him sucking the juice off his finger, and she was lost. Oh, this was heaven, just let him do that over and over again. Defence was the first lesson, then she had Divination while he took Care of Magical Creatures. Then a free period, lunch, Charms and another two free periods. She hoped she’d be able to hang around with him.

They left for the third floor, and Parvati followed Harry through some secret passage or another. He turned and grinned at her half way along, and she felt utterly in his power. And she could not have been happier for it.

*******************************

Harry was elated. “ ** _Blushing, averting eyes and gasping at contact. Sound familiar?_** ” Of course it did. It was a toned down Ginny Weasley. Oh yes, he had definitely repaired this relationship! He grinned all the way to Defence. He grinned in Snape’s face. He grinned when Snape called him up to demonstrate the Bludgeoning Curse. He grinned as he deflected it back onto Snivellus’s greasy head. He grinned as Snape fell to the floor. And he grinned in the Slytherins’ faces as he walked back to Parvati. “ ** _Victory!_** ”

“I told you the best defence in a one-on-one duel was a timed Shield Charm. Deflects the curse while building power. Oh, sorry, sir. Do you need the Hospital Wing?” he jibed innocently. Snape scowled at him. He didn’t care. He had Parvati, he was going to be an Auror and he was going to prove that Defence Against the Dark Arts was Marauder territory. For he was the last descendant of the Marauders, was he not?

“Oh, yes, Harry, that was brilliant!” she breathed.

“Uh, are you okay, Parvati? It’s just, you look a bit flustered...” he smirked in his head. “ ** _Honestly, Dad, you should’ve taken lessons from me!_** ” He wondered vaguely why he wasn’t feeling awkward. It didn’t matter. He had a beautiful girl swooning because he was confident enough to go for it, he wasn’t about to question himself.

“Oh, I’m fine!” she said as their eyes met. “ ** _Oh, what am I going to do?_** ”

Snape had regained himself, and was glaring daggers at Harry. “Yes, an excellent demonstration there by Potter. Two points to Gryffindor. You know, the Sorting Hat really ought to add immense luck to the verse on your house, Potter.” The Slytherins laughed. Harry smiled unpleasantly. Here was his cue. Detention didn’t matter. He was going to make Sirius proud. And his dad.

“Of course, sir. So lucky, wasn’t it, that my mother died to save me when I was one. So lucky that I had the guts to defy McGonagall and hunt down the Philosopher’s Stone so that Voldemort wouldn’t get it when I was eleven. So lucky that I kept my sanity when you all accused me of being the Heir of Slytherin, and I still managed to take down a Basilisk without my wand. SO lucky that I could produce a Patronus strong enough to hold off an entire battalion of Dementors when I was thirteen. So lucky that I could defeat Voldemort in the flesh two years ago. So lucky that I defeated Dementors again last year, and that Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny and Luna, who aren’t present, were brave enough to come with me. Awful lucky, aren’t I, that I ‘got away’ with that illegal Patronus Charm? Aren’t I lucky that I’ve been Voldemort’s number one target for fifteen years and have survived? Just please, stick to the Defence and let me focus on luck. Defence happens to be quite important for me.”

There was a wave of muttering.

“SILENCE! How – how dare you, Potter!”

“Sir, I do not wish to argue. I do not wish to anger you. I merely wish that you would accept that I am not my father, and please teach me Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. I tend to get myself into a lot of situations where I need it.”

Snape’s lip was curled so much it was threatening to go past his nose. “Potter, if you so much as attempt to disrupt my class again you will never again see its walls.”

Harry nodded curtly. He felt a hand on his thigh. It was Parvati. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. This was a good day.

They continued the lesson practising duelling with the spells they had picked up so far – Stunners, Shields, Deflectors, Bludgeoners and a funny little one called **Mimblewimble**. He made sure to partner with Parvati.

“Go hard on me, Parvati. I need it.”

“Why would you think I would let you off easy, Mr. Potter?” she said coyly. He barely saw the wand movement, but his Deflector caught the Stunner right over his heart, and sent it back at her stomach. She Shielded and cast three Bludgeoners and a **Rictusempra**. He remembered Rictusempra as the first spell he’d ever cast in a duel. He smiled as he Deflected them all to the floor. He advanced on her, putting up a small shield and simply using his arm to swat the spells away. He was only a foot away now, his Seeker reflexes requiring dizzying reactions from his body.

Her eyes were dilated, her mouth open. He grinned, and her wand movement ceased. “ **Stupefy.** ”

*******************************

She fell into a world of darkness, and woke to find herself in Harry’s arms. He was smiling down at her. She smiled back. He was leaning forwards...

“And stop!” Snape snarled. “Some decent work but there is room for improvement.” He glared at Seamus, who had managed to make Snape’s sleeve catch fire with a very Irish “ **Expelliarmus!** ” that had just missed Dean. To be fair, he had only had one D.A. lesson last year, and that had been Patronuses. Harry cursed Snape under his breath. He’d been so close! Just another ten seconds...

Parvati grinned at him. He winked. “ ** _Next time, Parvati. Next time..._** ”

Oh this time she really had melted. “ ** _Please don’t let go of me Harry! Stay here..._** ” Bloody Snivellus ruining the mood. Next time, she’d have him. She caught sight of Lavender’s expression and smirked slightly.

*******************************

The rest of the day was free... Harry was fantastic at all the classes they shared, so their essays and assignments were all done in an hour. She’d wanted to take the essays out by the lake, but he had said that he didn’t want work to get in the way, then had blushed magnificently at the implications of what he had said, and buried himself in Herbology. Neville had given him a few tips to get extra marks.

Then Harry had gone to talk to Ron.

“Hey, Ron. Enjoying yourself?” Hermione had blushed, but Ron had looked a bit concerned.

“Listen, mate, why are hanging around with her?”

“What, Parvati? Why not?” he sounded suspicious, and Parvati felt as if on a precipice.

“Well, you know. She’s a slut...”

“Don’t you ever call her that, Ron!” he stood, and the fire blazing behind his brilliant green eyes was terrifying. Ron seemed to shrink back in his seat, and Parvati’s heart swelled. “ ** _He’s defending me!_** ” She could see just why Malfoy would never go up against him without Crabbe and Goyle, even if he wasn’t a cowardly little squit. Harry radiated power, and when he was angry... “She’s amazing, she’s funny... And you’re one to talk aren’t you? Still got that necklace? Wow, talk about playing the field, Ron. I wonder who’ll be next. Sorry, Hermione, but you might have to hold quite tight to _this_ one.” He stormed out, and Parvati hurried after him.

She heard heavy breathing behind a mirror a few corridors away. Well, he does have unrivalled knowledge of the secrets of Hogwarts.

“Harry? Harry, are you there?” she asked into the mirror. Her reflection was instantly replaced by Harry as he walked straight through it.

“He should not have said that stuff about you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You tend to get these sorts of reputations when you spend all your time with Lavender Brown.” He snorted.

“Have you wondered what your reputation might be like if you spent all your time with me?” he asked, sounding almost hopeful.

“Well, yes. Every girl within a year of your age would hex me.”

“I’d like to see them try,” he said with that same dangerous look.

“Oh, Harry. I...”

“Hush, Parvati. Come in here,” he said.

“Are you looking for more privacy, Mr. Potter?” she said. He grinned, and Parvati had the same sensation of melting.

“Unless you’d rather I snogged the life out of you in the middle of the corridor...” she didn’t give him a chance to finish teasing. She grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him to her. His hands found the back of her head and the small of her back, and kissed her with a passion she wouldn’t have believed him capable of.

He made swirling patterns across her back with his fingers, and she pulled away, gasping for breath. “Hmm, admitting defeat, Miss Patil?”

“Never,” she gasped, pulling his glasses off and putting them in his pocket. Then she crushed him to the wall, and squeaked in surprise as Harry’s tongue lightly grazed her upper lip. She pulled back to see his smirking face. “Have it your way,” she said, and dived back in, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He closed his lips around it and sucked. “ ** _I thought I was meant to do that – never mind, it feels so good..._** ”

As he let go, she began teasing his tongue with hers, daring him, pulling back. She nipped his bottom lip and his eyes fluttered open, clouded with lust. She thought she was winning till she realised what she must look like. She felt a burning need. Harry was definitely a good kisser. Then she squeaked again. His hands were wandering. Well, one hand was up at her face and the back of her head, but the other was going significantly lower...

She pulled back again, completely devoid of air, gasping like a fish out of water. “Hmm, so you _are_ admitting defeat. Pity, that was getting fun.” It didn’t sound like the Harry she usually saw, so nervous looking for a date for the Yule Ball. Okay, so maybe he was just more comfortable around her. He’d been able to ask her straight-up, anyway. She dived back, eager for more. She heard his laugh before she closed on his mouth, stifling it. But he moved swiftly from her mouth, making her whimper. _Whimper_. Then his lips found that spot behind her ear and her mind went blissfully blank.

“You – ah, said you would _snog_ the life out of me, Harry...” she couldn’t help it. Her head rolled back. Then she saw Ron behind her. “Harry!”

“I know,” he said in a low voice.

“No, Ron’s – here.”

Harry looked up. “What do you want?”

“To say I told you so. See you around,” he turned and walked away.

“What is your problem, Ron? First Ginny, now me. Why can’t you handle seeing other people snogging. Does Hermione not let you or something?” Ron turned, eyes blazing.

“Harry, she’s going to leave you at some point in the next four days to find the next shmuck. Ask her what her record is for the longest relationship. Go on!”

“I don’t care, Ron. If you think you have something to prove, duel me, go ahead. You know you can’t, so just go back to Hermione and stop interfering in other people’s lives. You’re meant to be my best mate. I’m not stopping you from going out with Hermione because you two bicker too much, am I?”

“Harry, she left you at the Yule Ball in about five minutes!”

“Yeah, because I didn’t pay her any attention. I won’t make the same mistake twice.” Ron turned and went back to the common room.

“Still want to go to the lake, Harry?” Parvati asked.

“Yeah, let’s go. You know, it might not be a good idea if I sleep in the Boys’ Dorms tonight.”

“Are you suggesting the Girls’?” Parvati asked slyly. Harry blushed furiously.

“I was going to say a couch in the common room, but if you insist, I have no dispute.”

It was Parvati’s turn to blush furiously. “Okay,” she whispered. They both grinned. This was going to be one hell of a day.

*******************************

He lay back while she climbed on top of him. It was very comfortable. At least Hermione hadn’t looked out to start lecturing them, or Lavender to start giggling. Parvati didn’t giggle. Well, not anymore. She had the most amazing, most alluring laugh...

She leaned down and kissed him. Slowly. Sensually. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. He let his hands wander freely, and they were both soon aching... He had a beautiful girl on top of him, they were both dressed comfortably in their birthday suits, and no-one was there to interrupt them. Oh, the luck of a 

“POTTER!!”


End file.
